Unexpected Desires
by lemonIII
Summary: When Kol is in Mystic falls hoping to put an end to the hunt for Silas and the cure, he unexpectedly finds himself drawn to the feisty and beautiful Elena. When they launch into their plan to kill Kol and Elena is vital to keeping him distracted, how will events play out? Set from 4x12. Kolena vs Delena, plus a little Klaroline & Mabekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters!**

Kol walked down the dark street, music blaring through his earphones. He took a deep breath inhaling the cool night air as he walked. He had nowhere to be, so he often just wandered the streets, listening to music on his iPod (which was in Kol's mind; the best thing ever invented in a thousand years), and occasionally running into a bite to eat.

Kol had no patience for these small towns, he much preferred the dazzling lights and vibrant streets of the city, but he had to watch over the vampires in this town to stop them from raising Silas. Which meant he was stuck there. And it sucked.

On the bright side Kol did manage to fill his days. As he had to be watching over the crazy vampire gang of Mystic falls, it allowed him much time to observe the latest doppelganger.

He had never quite understood his brothers' fascination with Tatia and Katherine; he personally had never come into contact with either of them more than once. But now he knew as he watched Elena; why they had been so captivated. Elena was a true beauty, she had fire. Of course he was currently in the process of attempting to kill her brother Jeremy; her only living family, but that was beside the point. He could have her if he really wanted.

Just then his phone began to ring. Kol paused his music and answered the incoming call from the number of Jeremy Gilbert.  
"Jeremy Gilbert, nice to see I'm still on your speed dial mate. Hey you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?" He smiled to himself.

"Actually it's Elena Gilbert." Elena replied, slowly walking around the table where Matt and Jeremy were preparing weapons.

Kol's smile fell and he pretended to seem indifferent "What a treat. You know I was just thinking of all the ways I could have your brother killed, but I opted for ripping off his illustrated arm instead."

Elena cringed and quickly re-gathered her courage "I need to talk to you, in person. I want to call a truce... in the name of Silas."

Kol stopped dead in his tracks. "You want to talk about Silas?"

"I'll meet you wherever you want, I'll come to you." Elena said boldly.

Kol smiled devilishly, this was his lucky night. "Meet me at the school."

"Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Elena replied.

"Oh and Elena, come alone. If you know what's good for you." Kol ended the call.

Elena let out a shaky breath. She could do this. She was strong. She grabbed her keys and jacket.

"Hey where are you going?" Jeremy put a hand on her arm.

"The school. Get there as soon as you can once you have the dagger."

He furrowed his eyebrows but realised this was their best chance, and slowly let go. "Be careful Elena."

"I will" she shut the door behind her.

XOXOXOXOX

Elena wandered the corridors of Mystic Falls high school, the lights were flickering, making everything seem creepy.

"Kol?" Elena called out. The sound echoed away into silence. A breeze like sound came from behind her and she turned to see nothing another empty hall.

"Kol?" She tried again. She was seriously freaking out now, was this a trap?

"Boo." He whispered into her ear and she whirled round to face him, hand on heart.

"Scared you." Kol smiled playfully.

She quickly dropped her hand and breathed out.  
"Kol."

"Hello sweet cheeks." He smirked and turned to the lockers beside them, he quickly looked them over pausing by one in particular and yanked the door off.

"What are you doing?" Elena gave him confused look.

He reached into the locker and turned back to her with a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. "Your old history teacher was quite a scandal."

Elena laughed once, "Yeah that sounds like Alaric."

"Shall we?" He gestured to the classroom.

Elena nodded and walked in, sitting on the teacher's desk. Kol followed her in, admiring her from behind as she walked. He leaned on the desk opposite and began to open the bottle.

"So, Silas." Kol began.

"Why are you of all people so scared of him?" Elena asked, genuinely curious.

"I used to run with witches, they all believed if Silas should rise he would unleash all hell on earth. I happen to like earth just the way it is." Kol replied taking a swig from the bottle before holding it out to Elena.

She took a swig too and set it on the desk, her mind had gone blank, she had to come up with more questions to stall him so that Jeremy and Matt would have enough time to find the dagger. But she was distracted by Kol's intensive stare.

Now that she noticed it, he was quite a looker, his hair was a chocolate brown to match his large eyes that were currently focused on her. She shifted uncomfortably and some hair fell over her face.

Before she could brush it back Kol's hand was already there, he tucked it behind her ear and left his hand on the side of her face, stroking down to her chin. She met his gaze, their eyes locked for a second before she looked down pointedly.

Elena coughed and stood, he mirrored this instantly. Kol stood right in front of her, a little too close for her liking so she took a step back. He followed until her back hit the wall.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly, fearing the worst. He knew. He knew they were trying to kill him and he was going to kill her first.

"No." Kol said stroking his fingers up and down her arm.

"Then wh-" she gasped as he pressed his body to hers, one hand pinning her wrist next to her face, the other trailing up her side. He leaned in and she turned her head away. He just shrugged and started slowly planting kisses up her neck and jaw.

"I don't want you to raise Silas... But that's a matter for another time, " He said between kisses.

"For now, I just want you. And I always get what I want." He whispered in her ear seductively making her shiver.

"No." She said loudly and kneed him where it hurts. He cursed and let go of her. She took her chance to run and flashed out the room.

Kol slowly got up and growled. Speeding after her.

Kol chased Elena through the halls, dodging the dustbin she threw back at him. He jumped her and they both landed on the ground. He was on top of her straddling her waist whilst pinning her arms down.

She struggled under him until he caught her eye.

"You will stop, now." He compelled her. Elena immediately became still under him, caught in a trance.

Suddenly Kol had a wicked idea. "Kiss me. Elena." He stood up and backed away so she could get up. She got up warily and blinked hard.

She crashed into him. Elena kissed him passionately, arms looped around Kol's neck intertwining her fingers in his soft hair. He was stunned by how good a kisser she was, he deepened the kiss in anticipation.

Elena hated it when she first began to kiss him, this was wrong on so many levels, but she could feel the lust burning inside of her and as the kiss went on, she began to almost enjoy it. And she hated herself for it.

They flashed into another classroom and they fell onto the desk. Kol lay on his back stunned as she straddled him this time. Elena half smiled and ripped open his shirt so she could kiss along his collar bone.

To Kol it felt like fireworks were exploding all around them, each kiss felt like it was burning his skin through to the bone. He sat up so she was sitting on his lap and connected their mouths once more. Her cardigan fell off her shoulders and hung halfway down her arms and back, revealing her bare shoulders.

Her hands were in his hair again because she loved how it felt, and his were around her waist. It was in this position that Damon walked in.

XOXOXOXOX

Damon's fist connected with Kol's jaw, hard, making him fly back into some chairs.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Damon gripped her shoulders and looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

Elena was speechless, she couldn't find any words. So she sat staring at the scene before her.

Kol was up in an instant and charged into Damon at full speed, knocking them both onto the floor of the hall.

Kol was higher up and began throwing punches, but Damon brought his legs up and kicked Kol's stomach as hard as he could sending him straight into the trophy case; smashing it.

Jeremy and Matt came running around the corner followed by Stefan and Rebekah. All were armed, but Stefan and Jeremy had the dagger and the white oak stake.

Kol stood slowly, realising he was outnumbered. "Betrayed by my own sister. What a low blow." Kol said mockingly.

"I can't let you ruin my chance to be human because of some petty fear of someone who doesn't exist." Rebekah replied firmly.

Elena finally came to her senses and came out of the classroom. Kol took his chance and grabbed her from behind pulling a knife from his pocket and holding it to her neck.

"I will cut her head off, you know I can." He threatened. A wild look in his eye.

Looks of defeat were shared amongst the others as one by one they dropped their weapons.

"Let. Her. Go." Damon said evenly. Blood dripping from his nose.

Kol smirked evilly. "Actually, I think I might hang on to her. " He looked down at the beautiful girl struggling under his grip.  
"Bit of leverage never hurt anybody." And with that he was gone, Elena with him.

"Damon?" Stefan looked at his brother.  
"Are you okay?"

Damon stood completely still; his face portrayed no emotion. Which was never a good thing.

Suddenly he was punching the lockers. He was punching them so hard his fist went straight through every single one of them. He fell to his knees. A look of despair painted on his face.

XOXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters!**

**Thanks to JMHUW for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to monygrl for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to RosalieRowan for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited too, the support really helps**

Caroline stood awkwardly outside the Mikaelson house, if you could even call it that. It was more of a fortress.

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and wringing her hands. If Tyler knew she was here he would flip, and she didn't fancy it much either, but she had to do this, for Elena. If Klaus knew where Kol was keeping her, then Caroline was the only one who could persuade him to tell them.

She gathered herself and knocked firmly on the large oak door, it opened immediately and revealed Elijah. Dressed in a customary grey tailored suit, as was to be expected from him, he smiled politely.

"Miss Forbes, what can I do for you?" He said; ever the gentleman.

"Hey, I um... I need to speak with Klaus?" She said carefully, playing with the ring on her thumb nervously.

Elijah looked at her with confusion but nodded, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to come in. She walked in to the grand entrance way remembering how it had stunned her the night she danced with Klaus at Esther's ball.

"I believe he is painting in his room. Upstairs, two doors on your left." Elijah broke her trance.

"Thanks. I remember." She smiled at him and headed to the staircase.

The door was open and she peeked in. Klaus stood in front of a canvas, making fluid strokes with his brush he appeared to be painting a sunrise, it was beautiful with all shades of gold, pink and orange giving the impression the painting was truly glowing.

Klaus set down his brush and lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, showing of his muscular chest.

Caroline cleared her throat and knocked gently on the door.

He looked up and his eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"Caroline," He gave her the once over, she looked gorgeous as always, dressed in a dark blue and red summer dress with a denim jacket and her blond curls tied in a loose side fishtail plait. He grinned as he noticed his bracelet was also on her wrist.

"I need your help." She said, getting straight to the point. She didn't really feel like making idle chit chat with the man who killed her boyfriend's mother.

He flashed in front of Caroline, his body inches from hers. She stood her ground, making a point not to be intimidated by him and left her expression blank.

"Kol has Elena." She continued.

He chuckled once, clearly amused "Yes, so I am aware."

"So you know where they are?" She asked meeting his eyes.

Klaus smirked.  
"I do."

XOXOXOXOX

Elena woke up slowly, her eyes focusing in on her surroundings. She appeared to be in an apartment, a very modern one too. The wall she was facing was made completely of glass and looked out over the city. It was night time so the streets were practically glittering with lights, it was quite a sight to behold.

Wait, why was she here? This was definitely not Mystic Falls, how did she get here?

She started to get up before realising her wrists were bound tight behind her back, each of her ankles secured to a front leg of the kitchen chair she was held prisoner in.

"What..." and then she remembered.  
She remembered meeting Kol at the school to give Jeremy time to get the dagger so they could put Kol down,  
She remembered how the tables had turned and Kol claimed he wanted her for himself,  
She remembered kissing him, and how painfully good it had felt,  
She remembered Damon, coming to her rescue as he always would for her.

She remembered Kol taking her away, and the world going black.

Kol.

She looked around her, there was no sign of anyone around although it was almost too dark to see anyway, it would have been pitch black if not for the lights of the city shining in through the window.

She worked at the knots at her wrists trying to tease them undone with her fingers. She huffed in frustration when they didn't budge a centimetre.

"I think I would have made an excellent boy scout don't you think?" Kol's voice sounded from the shadows somewhere.

Elena suppressed her fear and replied "Well you're pretty good at knots I'll give you that."

He was suddenly in front of her, sitting in another chair casually as if he had been there the whole time.

"So what do you think Elena?" He asked cheerfully, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Well it's certainly no Mystic Falls." Elena said half-heartedly.

Kol smirked "Sure isn't"

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"New York is vibrant. Fun. Never a dull moment, which is why I live here." He explained, downing a shot.

"That still doesn't explain why _I'm _here." Elena persisted.

"What can I say," He put his glass back on the table.  
"I'm a sucker for the feisty ones." He winked at her.

She scoffed; not the reaction he was expecting, he cocked his head to the side.

"So what's your plan huh? Keep me tied up for another thousand years or so, so you can enjoy my feisty comments every once in a while?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well there is that," He flashed to her side, moving a stray hair behind her ear.  
"You'd also make an excellent play thing" He said darkly, grazing his lips against her face.

She shivered involuntarily before finding her courage. "So what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"

Kol chuckled at this and, much to her surprise, untied her from the chair.

She stood up, rubbing her wrists. He beckoned for her to follow him and began to climb up a glass spiral staircase. Elena considered running for it, but knew she would never out-run an original, so she too walked up the stairs; curious as to what was up there.

She couldn't suppress a gasp of amazement as she took in the scene before her. They were on the roof of a building yet they were standing in one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. The ground was real grass, with daisies growing here and there, a long archway with roses intertwined through it led up to a large marble fountain, which had a small bench in front of it.

There was a bar in the corner; like the ones you might find on the beach selling cold beers on a hot day, and Kol walked towards it, unfazed by the beautiful scenery surrounding him.

Elena followed slowly, captivated by the small trees with twinkling lights climbing up them either side of the path.

When he reached the bar, Kol went behind it and dug around. When he resurfaced he had two shot glasses, a bottle of vodka and a pair of blood bags.

Elena sat at a bar stool, Kol came back round to join her.

"Kol... This is beautiful." She gazed out at the garden. Kol gazed at her, his eyes rested on her lips, remembering what it felt like to have them on his own.

"Well, I told you I ran with witches... I said I wanted a garden, a garden is what I got."

Elena cringed inwardly as she imagined how he had managed to 'persuade' witches to do this for him

"Have dinner with me sweetheart." He tossed her a blood bag and she caught it in one hand. She looked at his face and he batted his dark eyelashes at her innocently.

"No thanks, I'll pass." She evaded, not wanting him to get any ideas.

"That wasn't a question." He stated simply.

XOXOXOXOX

**Sorry no Damon in this chapter, but don't worry he will be in the next one!**

**Also added a bit of Klaroline because I can't resist them ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters!**

**Thanks to SwanQueen4055 for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to monygrl for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to houseofnightfan1 for reviewing!**

Bonnie sat on the couch in the Gilbert house. Damon was pacing back and forth over and over in front of her.

"Will you just quit it already?" Bonnie said in annoyance,  
"Pacing for hours on end is not going to get her back."

Damon stopped and glared daggers at her.  
"A psychotic original has taken the girl I love, we don't know where, our best bet is getting blondie to try and get the other psychotic original to tell us where they've gone because little Gilbert has run off to Denver cause he's _so_ sure that's where they are, so you can't even do a locater spell without his freakin blood. So excuse me if I'm not a bucket full of sunshine right now." He retorted; running a hand through his dark hair and turning away.

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"I could try that thing I did before. You know where I sent her a message?" She looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, turning back to face her.

"When Rose kidnapped Elena, I was able to send her a message on a piece of paper... I've been working with expression for a while; I think I'm strong enough now to do it." She finished, standing up.

"Do it." He said instantly.

She nodded; taking a notepad from the table she tore out a page and handed it to him. He went to the kitchen counter and grabbed a pen.  
He started to write.

XOXOXOXOX

"Tell me where they are." Caroline said.

Klaus smirked and began to slowly circle her. "Ask me nicely."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief "Are you serious?"

"Completely." He grinned wider.

She huffed in frustration. "Tell me _please."_

He pretended to consider this as he walked around her, like a predator circles its prey, clearly enjoying his game.

He shook his head. "No sorry sweetheart, not nice enough."

She caught on to what he was doing and had an idea. She put a hand out to stop him moving, keeping her hand on his chest she began to circle him; a devilish smile playing about her lips. This was definitely not the reaction he was expecting from her; he stood there caught off guard by her forwardness.

Putting on her best English accent she said "Niklaus Mikaelson," trailing her fingertips across his shoulder blades seductively.  
"I politely request that you tell me the whereabouts of my friend Elena... as I fear she may be in distress over her abduction."

She stopped in front of him, leaning in close and placing a finger lightly on his lower lip she whispered "Pretty please?"

Even though he knew she was playing him, Klaus couldn't help but be turned on by this. Still, he was no fool. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and put the other on the small of her back, pressing her against him suddenly.

Caroline let in a fast breath in shock, her arms were trapped on his chest and his hand was pinning her to his body, keeping her hostage there.

Their faces were inches apart as she stared into his triumphant, mischievous blue eyes.

"Now that's more like it. Unfortunately, it's still not quite enough to buy the location of your doppelganger friend." He said suggestively.

"Fine." Caroline was never one to back down, knowing she would regret this later she closed the gap between them. She kissed him and he responded immediately, after a couple of seconds she pulled away. But he wasn't letting her go that easy. Using he hold he still had on her he moved them so Caroline's back was on the wall.

Klaus brought his mouth back to hers kissing her more passionately than before, much to his delight she responded equally.

She would have never admitted it, but she loved the feel of his lips on hers, the way they moved was like they were made to kiss her.

Then she remembered Tyler and broke off abruptly.  
"Stop, enough." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
"Where's Elena, Klaus?"

He sighed and released her. Slowly backing back towards his canvas he smiled at her.  
"New York."

XOXOXOXOX

Rolling her eyes Elena turned back to the counter, looking at everything but the original beside her. Opening the lid of her blood bag she took a sip, it had been a while since she'd fed and she relished in every drop that went down her throat. She didn't know if Kol would be so generous as to keep her fed or not, so she savoured the moment.

Kol noticed her behaviour and let out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked, still not looking his way.

"You." He swivelled his stool so he was fully facing her. "You're drinking that like you'll never drink again."

"Maybe I won't." She replied, putting the empty bag down on the table.

He furrowed his eyebrows at this,  
"I am many things Elena," he said opening the vodka and pouring out two shots.  
"A bad host is not one of them." He slid her shot along the counter into her hand.

She smiled a little at this and downed it instantly, trying to keep a straight face as it burned her throat.

Kol burst out laughing as she failed miserably and drank his own, smiling triumphantly as he slammed it on the counter.

Elena cocked her head to the side "okay, challenge accepted. Let's go for round two." She said confidently.

He shook his head "Prepare to be beaten." He poured two more.

XOXOXOXOX

By their 5th round it was safe to say Elena was pretty tipsy bordering on drunk. She was giggling a lot and seemed a lot less on edge.

Kol would have been happy to go on longer, he rather enjoyed her this way, but he knew that if he did, he would have the mother of all hangovers the next day, and he needed to have a clear head for what he had planned.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on honey." He stood up.

She held on to his arm and pouted "No, one more, pleeeeaase?"

As adorable as she was, Kol was not to be swayed. "No Elena I said we're done."

"And I said we're not." She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. Growling, Kol walked right up to her and picked her up into his arms bridal style.

"Put me down Kol." She demanded, hitting his chest.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but you asked for it." He said grinning mischievously. He turned and began to walk back through the garden.

She squirmed, and beat his chest with her fists, he just held her tighter to him. Eventually she just gave up and let him carry her.

Kol still didn't release her when they got to the bottom of the stairs, he continued out of the living room where Elena first woke up and on into a rather messy, large bedroom. As they passed through, Elena noticed several guitars on the wall.

They walked through into another; tidier bedroom which reminded her of Katniss' room from the hunger games movie, except for one wall made completely of glass. Kol threw her on to the bed gently.

"Night Sweetheart." He winked at her and shut the door behind him.

Elena sat up, fully alert; she had faked her tipsiness and was ready to make her move to escape. Obviously the door was a no go, she stood up, scanning the room for any other means of exit. As she did, a scrunched up piece of paper fell off the bed.

Confused, she bent down and picked it up. Unfolding it, she began to read.

_Elena,  
I failed you, if I had managed to resist Kol's compulsion sooner, you would never have had to go to the school that night.  
None of this would ever have happened.  
I'm so sorry.  
I will find you, I promise. However long it takes.  
I love you.  
- Damon_

She walked over to the glass wall and looked up at the stars.  
Picturing his face she whispered "I love you too."

She turned back to the room. That was it. She was getting out of here. Now.

Heading towards the bed, she quickly took the sheets off, tearing them into strips she knotted the ends together; forming a long rope. She then tied this tightly to the leg of the giant bed frame that she was certain could hold her weight.

Satisfied that it was secure, she moved back to the window wall. Looking out, it was dark; no-one would be able to see her. Gathering the rope up about halfway under her arm and holding it tight, she backed up.

Taking a deep breath she thought of Damon, that was all the motivation she needed.

Running at full throttle, she smashed through the window.

XOXOXOXOX

**Thanks for reading!  
I had a serious case of writers block when writing this chapter but here it is, hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters!**

**Thanks to Delenaluver for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to the three Guests for reviewing!**

**Hi Guys! Sorry it took me longer to update, I've had a whole load of GCSE mocks to revise for! So I gave you a slightly longer chapter this time ;)**

**Thank you so much everyone for such nice comments, it means a lot to me.  
Also thanks to all those who favorited and reviewed.**

Rebekah tapped her fingernails on the table in the booth of the Mystic Grill. She looked over and saw Matt; basically the last of the human population in Mystic Falls, working his shift like he did every Saturday, as per the normal routine.

Normal. The very thing she'd kill to be. But Matt deserved better than this life, if you could even call it that. His life had been set to go no-where since day one. His sister was dead, his mother abandoned him, and all his friends had become some kind of supernatural being leaving him completely alone in the world.

"You know, if you keep doing that your gunna make holes in the table." Stefan commented from beside her.

"Well, perhaps I'm just the tinsiest bit annoyed that the doppelganger has once again interfered with my chance of happiness." Rebekah replied sourly, continuing to drum her nails on the surface.

"In all fairness, you did drive her off a bridge." Stefan said not looking up from the book he was studying.

"Yeah, well I had a good reason... What the hell are you doing anyway?"

He turned a page. "Looking at a load of myths and legends; trying to find anything that relates to Silas." He replied.

At this Rebekah became interested, there hadn't been any cure finding action since Elena got herself kidnapped by Kol. Suffice to say Rebekah didn't exactly give a damn about Elena's welfare, but everyone here seemed to think the world could not possibly go on without her. So the cure race had come to an abrupt halt.

The most frustrating part was that Klaus didn't give a damn either, and was probably out there searching for it as they spoke. Rebekah clenched her teeth as she thought about her selfish brother taking her only chance at humanity from her.

"So? What have you got?" She asked eagerly.

"If I'd found anything don't you think I would have brought it up already?" Stefan replied bluntly.

"Just a question Grumpy." She sighed and looked back over at Matt.

Stefan looked up and saw her gazing at him, "Why don't you just ask him to the dance?" He asked her.

"What? Who?" Rebekah pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Matt. You've been gazing longingly at him ever since we came in." He teased.

"Have not. Merely observing." She insisted.

"I see; you're scared to ask him aren't you?" He nudged her arm with his elbow.

She frowned "Am not, and who says I want to anyway?"

"Come on it's obvious, a blind man could see it." Stefan rolled his eyes and Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. Pulling a face a child would wear in a strop. Stefan laughed once and looked over to where Matt was wiping down a table.

"Ask. You've wanted to be normal and live your life for a long time now. So let me tell you something," She turned to look at him.

"First rule of living; do the thing you're most afraid of." Stefan looked from Matt back to Rebekah. She was shocked by her friend's unexpected words of wisdom.

"Ask." He nodded at her and went back to reading.

Rebekah took a breath, he was right, she was afraid. An original vampire was afraid to ask some human boy to a dance. It was tragic. She noticed her fingers were still tapping on the table and she withdrew them instantly. No. Stefan had been right again, she had to start living and face her fears.

Rebekah got up and marched confidently over to Matt.

XOXOXOXOX

She was flying, broken shards of glass floating around her. Everything was happening in slow motion as Elena burst through the window wall, shattering the entirety of it as she did so.

In the brief second that she flew, she briefly thought of Kol, the rage burning in those chocolaty eyes when he finds out what she's done.

Strange. She almost felt sorry for him, he was alone. Nowhere near as close as Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were. A thousand years ago the three of them swore to stay by one another, always and forever. Kol was never a part of that bond. He had been and would probably always be alone; always and forever.

Then she fell. Steeling her grip on her makeshift rope she plummeted down for a couple of seconds before jolting to a stop as the rope pulled tight. She swung; landing her feet firmly on the side of the building, she began to abseil down the side of it.

Kol looked up as he heard the smashing of glass.

"If she's broken my bloody window I swear to God..." He mumbled under his breath as he sped into the room. The window was practically gone and the bed sheets were ripped and tied in a long rope leading out of it. He looked over the edge and saw her.

"Elena!" She heard Kol's voice from above.

She moved faster. She was about halfway down but was still a good hundred meters from the ground. She kept going until she reached the end of the rope.

"Damn it." She whispered.

Looking down she thought she could just about make it. There was no turning back now, Kol was probably almost at the bottom of the building, she had no choice but to jump.

Letting go of the rope she sailed downwards, in a matter of seconds her feet hit the floor, jarring her whole body. She quickly checked herself; no broken bones. She was fine.

Elena flashed away into the city, not pausing to see if Kol was following her.

Kol burst out of the front door. He looked around. No sign of her. She was gone.

He had to hand it to her, she had guts to try and escape him.

Try being the key word here. No-one ever escaped Kol for long.

"Hide and seek? Fine by me." He walked slowly forward, sniffing the air; he caught her scent.

He grinned, his copper locks of hair glinting in the moonlight.

"Ready or not sweetheart, here I come." He disappeared into the night.

XOXOXOXOX

"Well?" Damon asked, instantly on his feet.

Caroline shut the door of the Salvatore boarding house behind her. Striding into the main living area she sighed in frustration.

"She's in New York. That's all I could get."

Damon was quiet for a moment before suddenly kicking the table beside the sofa across the room; it crashed into the wall and broke in two. Making Caroline jump.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No. I'm sorry; it's not your fault I just... never mind." He breathed deeply.

"I know." Caroline replied.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Making Caroline jump again.

"Hello?" Damon was at the phone instantly.

"Damon." Elena's voice came down the line.

"Elena? Where are you? Are you okay?" He was suddenly alert and on edge.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me I escaped. Listen to me; I'm coming home but I need to wait a while." Elena held the hotel phone and walked across to sit on the squeaky bed of the small hotel room.

"What? No, just... come back." Damon said.

"I can't. That's the first place Kol will look for me. I'll come back in a few weeks okay? Just... don't worry about me, I'll be home soon." She replied.

"No, listen just come home and we'll deal with Kol. Together." He persisted.

"It's safer if I stay Damon." He began to protest. "I love you, and I'll see you soon. I promise." And with that she hung up.

XOXOXOXOX

Kol found her the same night that Elena 'escaped'. Feeling very pleased with himself he casually let himself into her room. Grinning when she stood up in alarm at his presence.

"Calm down honey, I'm not going to hurt you unless you try to run." He said calmly.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" She asked.

"Because we've only just begun to know each other." He flashed directly in front of her.

She stood her ground. "What is it that you really want. I don't believe that all this is just about me."

"On the contrary." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he had that night at the school.

"You intrigue me Elena, plus your pesky friends won't dare to try and find Silas as long as I have you here." He said naturally as if it were the most ordinary thing to say in the world.

She scoffed and turned away from him. "Okay. Fine. We'll stop looking for it. I can handle being a vampire now I don't need to be human, but I do need to be home with my friends and let me go. I give you my word that we won't look for Silas." She argued.

Kol considered this for a moment.

"I need something from you first." He said.

"What?" She replied.

He walked back towards her slowly. "Your word doesn't mean much until I know I can trust you so I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Spend a couple of weeks with me. Get to know me. Let me show you my world." He stopped in front of her; gaze locked with hers.

"And I promise I will let you go and stop attempting to kill your brother." He finished.

Elena searched his eyes for any kind of trickery or mischief. To her shock she found none.

"Fine. I give you my word that I will stay for two weeks. And in return you will release me and not cause any harm to Jeremy." She promised.

"You have my word. Oh and you might want to call that annoying boyfriend of yours; who I do not happen to like by the way, you know, cause he snapped my neck and all. But make up some excuse for not being in dear old Mystic Falls with him will you?"

She nodded. She turned and walked over to the wall; picking up the cheap hotel phone.

"But don't you dare try anything funny, I can't be seduced by you so don't even try. Are we clear?" She asked sternly over her shoulder as she dialed.

He grinned at her mischievously and saluted. "Yes ma'am."

XOXOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TVD and all it's characters are not mine!**

**Thanks to Abigail Mikaelson for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to .wonderland23 for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to avampirediariesfanforlife for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to ShiloCoulter for reviewing!**  
**Thanks to lapislazuli101 for reviewing, and in answer to your question; you'll just have to read this and see**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's read, favourited, followed, and reviewed.**

**Hi, I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry but it's because this one is extra long (by my standards) and is also the last chapter so I REALLY hope you like it x**

Elena lay with Damon on the grass; the smell of freshly cut grass lingering in the late summer air along with the faint sound of a lone bird's song left her feeling as if she was somehow lost in paradise. Turning from the crystal clear blue of the sky she met Damon's eyes; only he, she thought, could have eyes that bettered the blue of the sky itself. He half smiled and brought his mouth to hers gently; wrapping his arms around her. Closing her eyes; she leaned into him, tracing her hands along his muscled chest. He leaned down to plant his lips against her neck, his hair brushing her face as he did so. His hair was so soft... like Kol's. She opened her eyes in confusion and found that she was no longer staring into bright blue eyes, but warm mischievous brown ones. Kol flashed her a boyish grin.

Elena woke with a start. Gasping as she sat up in shock. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and she brushed it away hastily. Déjà vu much.

Crap. She was dreaming about _kissing_ Kol.

Sitting up in her bed she ran a hand through her hair. Obviously it wasn't actually _her _bed but the shabby little hotel room had become somewhat of a home to her for the period of time she had been staying there. Shockingly, her two weeks with Kol had been... nice. He had shown her New York and all it had to offer, and in return she had shown him how to enjoy it; how to truly live.

They met in the same little cafe near the park every day; 'Original & Delicious'; of course Kol thought it was ironically hilarious. And since as Kol was always there first, when Elena arrived both their drinks would have been there waiting. He knew exactly what it was she would order; a vanilla smoothie with cream and an extra strawberry on top.

He even took it back in a rage on one of the days where the poor new guy had forgotten the strawberry, even though Elena insisted she was ok without.

Elena was not a baseball fan, so was not particularly thrilled when Kol announced his plans for the day with a smug grin plastered on his face. She knew this was something he'd been itching to do all week.

She planned to hide in the cafe and read her book instead of dealing with a whole load of loud, lairy boys with bats. But Kol was having none of it. So sitting down on the bench in defeat she watched with mild curiosity as Kol stalked up to one of the cages. His hair was flicked casually, and with the bat hung over his shoulder, he looked pretty sexy; even though Elena would never have admitted it.

"Hey baby," some guy and his friends sauntered over to her. The boy was tall and had a clear tooth missing at the front, probably lost in a fight.

Elena rolled her eyes causing them to scoff and giggle. The guy who had spoken came forward and sat close next to her. He definitely wasn't very good looking, but that wasn't what bothered her; he had an uncomfortable confidence about him that she didn't like. She was starting to wish she'd stuck with her first plan.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" he said mockingly, stroking his fingers down the side of her face and throwing his other arm around her, causing his band of mates to start hooting like monkeys again. She could have taken them all out there and then; you know, being a vampire and all, but restrained herself to merely shoving the guy off her. Shocked by her insane strength he fell backwards off the bench before standing up instantaneously; a look of rage plastered on his face. But before he could say anything a voice interjected.

"She's with me." It was Kol. His eyes were fixed on the boy with a look of steel.

The boy stood up casually; seemingly unimpressed by Kol's appearance and looked him up and down as if he couldn't believe this guy was actually talking to him,

"And what? I'm supposed to care? I see a pretty girl, I'm moving in mate." He scoffed and spat on the floor beside Kol, his friends came up to flank him.

Kol took a step forward completely un-intimidated, giving a murderous glare that immediately slapped the look of amusement off of the other guy's face. When he spoke Kol's voice was solid with a slight hint of actual possessiveness in it; "I think you should apologise for insulting my _girlfriend_." Kol said, although it was more of an order than a suggestion; like how a king would talk down to a peasant hitting on his queen.

Elena didn't really notice the way Kol's eyes diluted as he spoke his compulsion, she was too busy registering that he had just called her _his girlfriend_.

The random guy turned to her with a blank face. "I'm so terribly sorry, it won't happen again." And with that he walked away shaking his head as if he had just been woken from sleep; his friends trailing behind him in confused silence. Elena stood up.

"Thanks but, you didn't have to do that you know, I'm a vampire I can handle myself." She walked over to stand beside him.

He turned to look at her, all the hardness and fury melted from his eyes the moment they met her own. For the first time since they'd met; he looked... sincere, with no hint of sarcasm and games in his expression. It felt like she was falling into those eyes, they were so deep she was sure she could see into his soul if she tried.

"I know," Kol replied after a moment and started to head back to the cage.

Elena began to move back to the bench when she suddenly thought of something, turning back she asked after him "Hey Kol, why did you ask him to apologise? He didn't insult me," thinking back she was sure there was nothing the guy had said in particular that was rude or offensive.

Kol looked back; his classic half-smile playing about his lips.

"He called you pretty. If you wouldn't like to call that an insult then it shall be known as the greatest understatement of this century. And believe me sweetheart I would know." He winked and picked up his bat, slinging on the helmet, he stepped into the batting cage.

Elena shook her head at the memory. Throwing back the covers she stretched and yawned. A little light was streaming in through the window where she hadn't closed the odd yellow curtains fully the night before. Thinking about her dream and the events of the past couple of days she walked over to the table, grabbing her hairbrush in one hand she checked her phone with the other.

Kol's number popped up under a new message and she opened it;

got a surprise 4 u. meet me the apartment – 10 pm

XOXOXOXOX

Katherine lounged around in the Salvatore mansion; glass of straight vodka in hand. She was bored and in severe need of action, getting drunk would take a hell of a lot more for her than it would for most people considering she was a 500 year old vampire.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?" Damon appeared in the parlour behind her.

Turning around slowly with only a decent amount of attitude Katherine smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm bored. Feel like occupying me?" She raised an eyebrow at him and traced a finger down the front of his chest seductively.

Damon shook his head almost in pity and turned away from her. Not to be ignored Katherine called after him.

"That's odd, Elena seems to be having way more fun than you are... And I thought she was the dull, clingy one." She mused.

He froze. His fears seemed to have seeped into reality and were taunting him in the form of a certain Katherine Pierce. Damon looked back over his shoulder at the woman he had obsessed over for 100 years. Behind her mask of playfulness and seduction he could see a hint of hurt in her eyes at his rejection.

"She's relishing in her time with a certain original, and here you are waiting for her grand return like an obedient puppy." It was her turn to shake her head in pity; her curls bouncing around her face as she did so.

He tried to not believe her he tried so very hard to believe she was lying but the odds were against him.

Katherine was telling the truth for once, although, she wasn't quite sure why. Why didn't she just let him be (sort of) cheated on? Deep down, she knew the answer was she didn't want to see his heart broken. Not again. Not after she had been the first to break it. As if to sense his uncertainty Katherine went on, but a little more gently.

"She doesn't even know she's doing it," She began,  
"But she's falling for him. Just as the heartless psycho of an original is falling for her." His heart dropped. Damon turned back away from her. Sincerity was an un-common thing from Katherine. But he had just received it, in the worst of ways.

He was tired. Tired of waiting for Elena. Of ALWAYS waiting for Elena. If you had asked him a week ago he would have said he loved her. Now he wasn't so sure, he was getting tired of always being the one chasing after her and fighting for her affections, tired of being unsure, tired of loving her.

Katherine wasn't sure what to say, he looked like a broken man.

"I'm sorry." Was all she whispered before she took her leave, glancing at the man who had never had what he wanted; never been truly _loved_. Pausing with the front door slightly ajar she said;

"You and I Damon, we're more alike than you know." She'd barely taken her next step when Damon crashed into her; slamming the door shut with a bang.

Gasping Katherine looked up into his eyes, they were focused on her.

"You're right." Was all he said before he consumed her in a passionate kiss. Each finding comfort and redemption in their shared feeling of being beautifully, and utterly: broken.

XOXOXOXOX

"Can I look now?" Elena asked as Kol led her through his gorgeous apartment with his hand over her eyes.

"Not yet." He replied relishing in being able to touch her; even if not in the way he would like.

Elena could feel his hand on the small of her back, it felt like it was on fire and burning through the back of her shirt as he coaxed her forwards. Suddenly incredibly guilty for feeling this kind of reaction from Kol's touch and not Damon's Elena tried to forget about it.

"Ta Da" He let go of her and stepped away.

They were in what appeared to be a room with railings everywhere, upon which hundreds of articles of clothing were hung; it was like the ultimate walk in wardrobe.

"Wow, this is just..." Elena brushed her hand down one of the racks; Caroline would be in heaven here, she thought to herself.

"Choose something pretty" Kol interrupted her thoughts.  
"I'll see you in the garden." He finished, grinning.

Twirling to face him she granted him a confused half smile in return and their eyes met for a moment before he seemed to shake himself from a daze and head around the corner of the door leaving Elena to herself.

Unsure of what the purpose of this fancy dress garden meeting was about Elena took a deep breath and advanced into the sea of clothes.

XOXOXOXOX

Kol sat on the bench staring up at the stars.

For goodness sake he was even gazing at stars now? Bloody hell, how did he let himself get so smitten with this girl? He thought Klaus weak for his affections towards the bubbly blonde Caroline, and now he was making the same mistake. Burying his head in his hands, he tried to figure out what had happened to the world.

"You okay there?" Elena's voice rang through him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, no I'm goo – " He cut off when he saw her. She stood timidly before him, the dress she wore was an exquisite blue strapless cocktail dress adorned with peacock feathers, the hem finishing midway down her thigh showing off her elegant long legs. Her rich brown hair was loosely pinned up with a few curls free to frame her petite face. Which was currently painted with concern for him.

Kol had seen many beauties in his lifetime. But this sight before him made all the others seem irrelevant.

"You're beautiful." He said unable to stop himself from gaping.

Elena blushed red; visibly embarrassed. Taking in his appearance he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with a pair of coal black skinny jeans. His hair was stylishly messy and gorgeous. But then; she expected nothing less of him.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself." She replied coming towards him.

Kol pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times. All of a sudden music blared out from all directions of the garden causing Elena to laugh out loud.

"One of the things I love about the 21st century; Music. Anytime you like." He would have had to shout if they were human in order to be heard, but as vampires he merely had to speak for her to hear him. It was John Newman's 'Love Me Again' beginning to play and with that he extended a hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?

She hesitated for only a moment before grabbing hold of his hand and throwing herself into the dance; twirling and moving as best she could with the music she knew so well.

He was a surprisingly excellent dancer; it must have run in the family Elena thought as she remembered the Mikaelson ball. Her train of thought was broken when Kol span her round into his arms spinning her back out again leaving her dizzy.

Stumbling a little he caught her, his arms trapping Elena there. Their faces inches apart. If there was ever a time to kiss her; it was now. His eyes focused on her rouged lips before meeting her eyes; searching for any sign that he should stop. He didn't find one.

Closing in, Kol's cool breath blew over her face, calming her nerves before his lips came down to brush hers lightly.

The buzzing of Elena's phone stopped any further progression, and as Elena threw him an apologetic smile Kol knew the moment was gone.

He could and would murder whoever it was that had the audacity to choose that exact moment to call, and as he looked over her shoulder at the caller ID he was unsurprised to find it to be none other than Damon Salvatore.

Flooded with immeasurable guilt, Elena pressed the answer button.

XOXOXOXOX

"Are you completely sure I can't kill him?" Kol asked Elena for the third time since she'd received the call from Damon.

Damon had called her to put an end to their relationship.

When she didn't reply he went on and explained that he just couldn't be in this relationship where he was always in doubt about her. After Elena's initial tears of sorrow (which Kol was horrified to find affected him deeper than he predicted) she came to realise that Damon was making the right choice for both of them. It would only be selfish of her to go against his wish especially considering that he was right; he couldn't trust her. Hadn't she been about to kiss Kol just the second he called?

"No Kol, I have to respect that this is what he wants. And move on." She replied calmly, busying herself with inspecting the guitars adorning the large wall of his bedroom. Although she had long since stopped crying there were still faint red patches around her eyes, a reminder to Kol that this was _his_ fault. He took her away and made her stay with him. _That _was why that bastard Damon broke up with her, and why she was now suffering: because she was with him.

Shaking his head in frustration Kol stood up from the bed and slammed one of his balled up fists into the wall; leaving a large hole and causing her to jump, nearly knocking a 1970's scarlet bass guitar off the wall.

"Kol!? What the hell are you doing?" Elena took hold of his arm and pulled him away from the wall with all her vampire strength, without it she would probably have had to use a bulldozer to prevent him from smashing another hole with his other hand.

Trying to get him to look at her she had her hands gripped on the collar of his button up shirt  
"It's all right Kol. I'm fin –"

"No, you're not Elena." He caught hold of her wrists forcefully, backing her up until her back hit the wall, there was a fierceness in his chocolate eyes that she'd never seen before, something was more alive all of a sudden.

"And the worst part is that it's all because of _me._" He said gritting his teeth.

And then it hit her.

"Kol, your humanity switch, it's back on." That was it. Something had impacted him in such a way that it made him _feel _emotion.

Kol's face was drawn in confusion, another thing Elena had never seen on him before. She tried to remember what Stefan told her about regaining his own humanity.

"Concentrate on one emotion; otherwise everything will consume you Kol. Just concentrate on that one powerful emotion." Elena watched his face changed and now he was staring at her. She realised he was still holding onto her wrists like his life depended on it and she was still stuck sandwiched between him in the wall. He had 1000 years on her so trying to move him away when he didn't want to move was next to impossible. Upstairs she could hear 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons had started playing.

"Kol you can let go of me now." She reminded him. But he still wasn't budging.

"No, I can't." He said evenly; still staring at her unnervingly with those endlessly brown eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love you." He replied simply.

She didn't have any words to reply so she too just stared. Mouth falling open in pure shock.

Kol seized the opportunity to pick up where they left off before they were so rudely interrupted and brought his mouth down on hers. After a moment she responded, equally kissing him back but allowing him take control for the moment.

Smiling against her mouth he released her wrists so his hands could roam the rest of her body as she knotted her fingers into his hair; as she had always secretly wanted to since that first night.

Kol's hands reached her legs which he used as leverage to hitch her up around his waist, not to be outdone Elena deepened the kiss; her tongue teasing his lower lip requesting entry, which Kol gladly granted.

Using his vampire speed Kol brought them both to the bed where Kol planted butterfly kisses slowly along her collar bone up her neck to her jaw where much to Kol's chagrin, she stopped him from reconnecting their lips only for a moment so she could change the dynamic so they were both sitting up. Ripping his shirt open Elena traced her fingers up his muscled chest as their lips found one another once again.

Kissing Kol was just like she remembered from the night at the school, only this time; there was true passion and **love**. And there's no other feeling quite like it.

XOXOXOXOX

**Hi guys! Thank you all SO much for reading and supporting this story I really honestly hope you enjoyed it. I know it was quite short in comparison to some other stories but in case you haven't noticed I'm not very good at updating regularly so I'll tend to just do short stories**

**Oh and just in case any of you want to see what I was trying to describe as Elena's dress; here is the actual image link for the dress I had in mind - albu_346809395_00-1. **


End file.
